


Against all the odds

by Myrsky



Series: Reconstruct Bucky [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrsky/pseuds/Myrsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is sitting on Bucky's lap, completely focused on the task on his hands, literally, his fingers are almost flying as he tightens his grip between his thumb and his other fingers...</p><p>(Tony's POV, set after the end of Project Romeo Bravo Alpha)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against all the odds

He is sitting on Bucky's lap, completely focused on the task on his hands, literally, his fingers are almost flying as he tightens his grip between his thumb and his other fingers. And he's having a blast – he feels the need to laugh from happiness... sappy as it sounds, he feels like he has butterflies flying in his stomach every time he thinks about Bucky.

Unfortunately, Bucky is getting squirmy under his care, the long and hard muscles of Bucky's legs pushing him up and down slowly, just enough to make him bounce on his lap. Bucky is starting to make those long, deep sighs that never fail to amuse him because, if he knows something, is that Bucky isn't half as tough as he looks.

“Hush, babe. Patience. I need to make this right.” He says, leaning forward to plant a big, wet kiss under Bucky's ear, in that sensitive patch of skin that always gets a reaction from Bucky. And yes, the sigh turns almost instantly into a moan, Bucky's hands tightening around his waist, threatening to squish him against Bucky's bare chest. He untangles one of his hands from Bucky's hair, pressing it to his fiancé's chest to push himself back on place. “Patience, I said.”

Bucky's chest moves up and down a couple of times before he speaks, probably trying to gain back his ability to speak – the moan had felt just right, and he has Bucky on the border of jumping over him, assaulting him, and he will love every minute of him after all the teasing. He should count himself as lucky, because Bucky is completely unaware of the effect that his body and the way that the muscles move on Bucky's chest have on him.

“You are torturing me, Tony...” Bucky's voice is so husky that it makes the hairs on the nape of his neck stand up, a small shiver going down his spine. And yes, Bucky is bound to have noticed that, as the gleam on his eyes demonstrates.

“Not yet, punk.” He sentences, voice as hard as he can get while he is melting on Bucky's lap, brushing his fingers back from Bucky's chest to his hair, tracing fingers over his neck.

Bucky is now rubbing circles on the small of his back, trying to wordlessly convince him to move, the fingers brushing just over his ass, knuckles caressing the skin more than kneading it as he uses to do. So very promising, even if Bucky hasn't opened his mouth.

“I am serious, Jay. Let me do this, okay?” He runs his fingers through Bucky's hair, nails rubbing light, itching their way over the scalp.

Bucky removes his hands from his ass, letting them go back to his sides, firmly grabbing his hips to keep him place. “Okay.” Bucky sighs again, resting his forehead against his “But let's agree on something already, I said it'd be a bad idea.”

“Fineeeee!” He says, grinning like a child because he won the argument with Bucky, something that doesn't happen that often. “But I will do it and then you'll agree that it is a wonderful idea, because it is mine and when an idea of mine was wrong?” Bucky grins at that and he slaps playfully Bucky's right shoulder. “I am never wrong! … less when I am, but you haven't seen any of those yet. JARVIS, babe, can you delete some embarrassing evidence from the server? Anything that would prove me wrong is okay to delete.”

“Hey, no, you only have enough attention span for one of the Jay's.” Bucky says while smacks his ass, making him yelp. Playfully, of course. No, he doesn't yelp. He has _never_ done such a sound while he is not playing.

“When have I failed to pay attention to you?!” He threads his fingers to Bucky's hair again, rolling the soft brown strands between his fingers.

Bucky rolls his eyes and mutters a “Jerk.” before relaxing back against the couch.

“Good boy. Now let me finish this.” His fingers are running again against Bucky's scalp, picking the strands and braiding them together into two braids, making a crown with the hair.

He can't avoid it, he grins wider than he has ever grinned before, because Bucky looks so adorable and so distraught about his expression and so lovely flushed. And he's about to crack up laughing when Bucky smacks his ass again.

“... I am never accepting a bet against you ever again, Tony.”

Bucky says, leaning closer until their foreheads are touching, and all he has to do now is to press forward to take Bucky's lips between his own. “Not even if my choice seems to have all the odds against it...?” He smiles into the kiss, pressing himself closer to Bucky.

“Never, I said never. Against all the odds, you always win.” Bucky cuts him short, kissing him deeper.


End file.
